The Truth Behind Endless Waltz
by Death's little side kick
Summary: The truth about Endless Waltz, how and what circumstances lead to the new war. All because Heero snapped at all the peacefull things around him! In easy words, The perfect soldier hates peace! The truth is in here! x files music


Raven: Ho! Ho! Ho! This must be one of the greatest ideas yet! You really wanna know what caused the war! Here it is! The truth behind Endless Waltz is revealed in this fic

J.A: Yeah right!!

Warnings: MAJOR OOC, and a little stupidity.

**The Perfect soldier encounters peace: **

It was a regular day, but **peaceful and calm, no war, no destruction, no mayhem, no nothing. The G-boys finally got to get some rest, Duo managed to sleep 24 hours a day of **peaceful** sleep to fulfill his sleep lost during the war. Trowa went on being a clown in the circus after receiving a heavy lecture from Catherine about running off into war, after that she kept an eagle eye on him so that he wouldn't slip off. Wufei went away on private rambles once a day for the sake of Justice, and also to be not bothered by that annoying American. Quatre just did what he usually does. That leaves the perfect soldier in perfect ****peaceful solitude and also in perfect ****peace, much to his annoyance. He sat there in Quatre's mansion, where the rest of them lived, staring out the window at the perfect ****peace in front of him, staring at the perfectly **peaceful** cities around him, staring at the perfectly…**

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THAT INFERNAL PERFECT **PEACEFUL THING" Heero yelled at the author. Ah-yes, the poor pilot hates **peace**. It was like being a demon for 200 years and finally losing your powers and becoming a mortal. **

"A weak pathetic mortal that is" He replied grimly. 

"Come on Heero! Peace is not that bad" Quatre said

"That's because you're a pacifist, and I'm a homicidal killer who hates pacifism" Heero grunted.

Bored was the appropriate word to describe it. No action, no blowing up stuff, no showing off in wing zero, zip nada nothing. Even the baka lying in the next room filling the mansion with snores seemed **peaceful. Heero clenched his fists and his leg shifting from one side to another. He was about to explode. Going to the shrine of snores, Heero stood and stared at the lump covered in sheets, which was sleeping** peacefully**. Wufei had in the meantime also returned from one of his private ****peaceful rambles, **

"As usual you do nothing but just sit there Winner" He said disapprovingly. But Quatre just counted

"5…4…3…2…1…"

"DUO WAKE YP YOU BAKA YOU'RE BORING ME TO DEATH" Blared Heero's voice through the vicinity. Waking up** peaceful Trowa also who was asleep in**** peace. Back in the room the pilot 01 was shaking Duo violently and then beating him up with a pillow.**

"ARE YOU GONNA WAKE UP OR NOT" Heero said.

"Five more minutes" He grumbled much to Heero's infuriation. The perf….I mean… Heero gritted his teeth and had a hard time debating not to strangle Duo. But he lost so he started to strangle the sleep deprived boy.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Heero shouted shaking him.

"YayayayayayayaHeerostopshakingmeeeeeeeeyayayayayaya" Duo said. When Heero stopped…finally…little stars circled around his head.

"Uhhhohh! I don't feel so good" Duo said running away to the bathroom. Heero grinned with satisfaction.

"Okay Heero you had your little fun" Trowa said leaning against the door and witnessing the whole scene.

"NO! I WANT MORE HAVOC" He cried running out of the room to bother more people.

"I must praise him" Wufei said "He lasted longer than I thought"

"How much was that?" Trowa asked.

"Ten minutes" Replied the Chinese. 

Heero now decides to bother his fellow pilots. 

"He! He! He! Mission accepted" He said, just like old times.

*********

**Target 01**

Heero is bothering **peaceful** Quatre while he plays the violin, Heero makes horrible notes himself that irritates Quatre.

"Heero!" he snapped "PLAY LIKE A HUMAN BEING AND NOT AN ANIMAL"

"You talking to me" He replied with a confused look. "Oh! Sorry, I'm not a human"

"GRRRR, GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE" Quatre yelled. With a 'humph' Heero stubbornly sat down on a chair and raised that stick like thing with which the violin is played. Pulling over a string he let go of it like an arrow, it went straight out the window.

"OWOWOOWOWOOWOWOWOOWOUCCHHH" someone cried from outside.

"Hehehe…Sorry" Heero said backing away from the angry blond whose veins were literally popping. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He shouted launching himself at Heero with an uncivilized war cry. A plus point for Heero.

*******

**Target 02**

Heero now resorts to disturb the peaceful mind of Wufei. He sees Wufei is sleeping **peacefully** and in serenity. Heero brings in Duo's tape recorder and blasts Linkin Park

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!YUYYYYY!!! I'M GONNA KILL YAAAAA" Wufei cried falling off his chair. Heero ran away laughing like a maniac.

Two down, two more to go.

*******

**Target 03**

Duo settles down to **peacefully** sleep again.

"Locked onto target" Heero said, coming behind him, undoes his braid making it into two pigtails. Smiling at his work He winds up the alarm clock. Duo wakes up at the sound of the psychopath alarm clock ringing in his ears. Camera's flashed in front of him. 

 "HEERO YUY!!! WILL YOU QUIT ACTING THE GOAT NOW, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS" He yelled in rage out his door heaving a fist at him. Wufei comes behind him and says

"WHAT IS THE NAME IS THERE A WOMAN DOING IN THIS MANSION" 

"WHAT!!" Duo cried turning around. Laughter erupts after a while of silence from Wufei.

******

**Target 04**

Trowa is sitting **peacefully** reading the adventures of Tintin when Heero comes behind him as quietly as a mouse and dunks a bucket full of hair gel on him. He runs away again laughing like a raging maniac.

"It seems that Heero won't be able to defy death this time when I'm through with him" Trowa said calmly from inside the bucket. He tried to take it off but it stuck to his head like glue. Quatre comes in with the others, they start to giggle.

"DON' JUST STAND THERE AND LAUGH, GET ME OUT" Trowa cried.

*******

Heero is now on the streets with a BIG black eye, courtesy of the others, he tries to ignore the stares he gets. He sees a TV showing Relena's speech.

"Peace is not…."

Heero grumbling went away. If he hated one thing, it was foolish talks of peace. He sees a girl with red hair yelling at her grandfather.

"I WANT TO BE VICTORIOUS!!! I HATE PEACE" she cried. Heero walked up to her when her grandfather turned away.

"Hey kid!" He said "I'll give ya 10 dollars if you try to take over the world" 

"Bring it up to fifty and I'm on it" she said.

"Deal! What your name" Heero said taking out fifty dollars.

"Mariameia!" She chirped.

THE END

So now you know what really happened. J


End file.
